Jaystar's Dream/Chapter 1
'' Jaypaw rose out of his nest. It was time'' for him to become a warrior. Quickly grooming himself, he followed his mentor Darkfrost towards the NightClan meeting circle. "Let all cats gather!" the NightClan leader Rowanstar yowled. The old leader had groomed himself for this occasion. "I, Rowanstar, leader of NightClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to learn your noble code, and in his turn I commend him to you as a warrior. Jaypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" Rowanstar meowed. "I do," Jaypaw confirmed. "Then, with the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: Jaywing. StarClan honours your speed and skill in battle." Jaywing licked Rowanstar's shoulder, and lifted his muzzle as his Clanmates called his new name. "Get ready to sit vigil for the night," Rowanstar told him. Jaywing dipped his head to the leader. "I will." Jaywing shared a piece of prey with his former mentor, Darkfrost. Suddenly, a yowl split the air. "Rogues killed Birchstripe!" his mother, Windwhisper yowled. Birchstripe was the Clan deputy. "What?" Darkfrost yowled. Jaywing felt some pity when he remembered that the dark grey tabby tom was the NightClan deputy's littermate. "Not just that, but Rowanstar's very sick! How are we going to manage?" his father, Clearpelt, who was also Darkfrost's older brother, yowled. "Rowanstar!" Darkfrost flung himself into the leader's den. "Birchstripe is dead!" Jaywing peered inside. The old leader blinked in shock at Darkfrost. "I leave you in charge of the Clan while I recover," Rowanstar choked. ''If you do recover. ''Jaywing could tell Darkfrost was thinking the same thing. "Okay," the grey tom mewed. "You can count on me, Rowanstar." "I know I can," the old leader said. As Darkfrost left the den, he jumped ontop of the Tallrock, where countless leaders from ancient times stood. "What's he doing up there?" Jaywing heard Sandthistle mutter. "Rowanstar has left me in charge of you until he recovers," Darkfrost announced. "Darkstar! Darkstar!" Ashpaw yowled. Darkfrost glared at his daughter. "Rowanstar's not dead." ''I hope Rowanstar gets better. ''Jaywing thought. Darkfrost approached him. "CloudClan has been straying to close to the border. Can you lead a patrol and scent-mark?" "I'm on it, let me just find some cats," Jaywing mewed and dipped his head. He bounded off to find some cat who would like to come with him. "Jaywing?" The pale tom turned to see his friend Snakepaw, who was Darkfrost's son. "Yes?" "Can I come with you on the patrol with Ashpaw?" the brown tom asked. "You'll have to ask Sandthistle, he's your mentor after all," Jaywing replied. "Okay, I'll ask," Snakepaw turned. "You're so lucky Jaywing, to be a warrior," he added. Snakepaw returned with his sister Ashpaw by his side. "Sandthistle told me to be back by sundown," he meowed. "Windwhisper said the same," Ashpaw said. "Well, we have a while," Jaywing mewed, glancing up at the sky. "And listen, don't provoke the CloudClan warriors. You know how touchy they've been since Ivystar's death. And yes, I'm looking at you Ashpaw, you seem to bring trouble to CloudClan all by yourself." "How did Ivystar die anyway?" Ashpaw asked, tilting her head to one side. Jaywing knew she was trying to change the subject. "Most cats think she died of old age, and she was really old when she died four moons ago, older than Rowanstar, and he's old," Jaywing replied. When they got to the CloudClan border, Jaywing saw a CloudClan patrol. "They better not cross the border." But they did. And they walked straight up to Jaywing's patrol. Cyclone, their deputy, was leading the patrol. "Greetings, Jaypaw," the former rogue meowed. "Greetings, Cyclone, and the name's Jaywing now. Why are you on NightClan's territory?" Jaywing dipped his head curtly. "Can you take us to Rowanstar?" Cyclone asked. "Why?" Snakepaw stepped forward, hissing at Sunpaw the apprentice. "We need to discuss something with him," the grey-furred tom meowed, staring straight at Jaywing. ''Rowanstar isn't fit to meet cats from other Clans, ''Jaywing realized. "Come on," he growled, turning. "We'll take you to camp. But mind, Cyclone, if you try anything, you'll have to answer to NightClan." The grey deputy nodded. Jaywing flicked his tail, and led them towards camp. When they got to camp, Jaywing turned to Cyclone. "Stay here while I bring our leader," he instructed. He wouldn't bring Rowanstar. He'd bring Darkfrost. "Jaywing?" Darkfrost padded up to him. "Why are you here without my kits?" The tabby's eyes searched the camp for his son and daughter. "They're outside camp guarding our visitors," Jaywing meowed. "Visitors?" Jaywing nodded. "The CloudClan deputy, Cyclone." "What does he want?" the dark tom asked. "He wanted to speak with Rowanstar-" Jaywing glanced towards the leader's den "-but he's not fit to see any other cat." "I'll come," the tom meowed. "Let's go." They exited the camp, where Cyclone was waiting. The pale deputy's eyes widened when he saw Darkfrost. "I wanted to see Rowanstar," he growled. "Why have you brought a normal warrior?" "He's our deputy, and he's also our leader until Rowanstar gets better," Ashpaw hissed. The CloudClan warrior Mousetooth hissed and unsheathed his claws. "Bad choice." Jaywing was about to fly at the tom when Cyclone glared at his warrior. "Hold your tongue," the leader growled. Mousetooth grunted and sheathed his claws. Cyclone turned back to Darkfrost. "We've come to discuss a matter with you." The pale tabby deputy nodded. "What matter?" "Our Clan is growing, and more kits are being born. Flamestar wants some of your land for hunting," the large tom meowed. "If ''Flamestar ''wants our land, why doesn't he come himself?" Darkfrost asked. Cyclone shrugged. "He sent me." Darkfrost narrowed his eyes. "I'll discuss this with Flamestar, not his deputy." "I don't think Flamestar will like discussing something he told his deputy to discuss," the grey CloudClan deputy meowed. Darkfrost turned around. "If Flamestar really wants that land, he'll come and discuss it with me himself." "Fine," Cyclone said. "Mousetooth, go and bring Flamestar." The tom dipped his head, and bounded away towards CloudClan territory. Flamestar arrived with Mousetooth and his apprentice Ashpaw. The CloudClan apprentice looked at his namesake, who was standing next to Jaywing. "I'm sure Cyclone has told you about what I want," Flamestar meowed. Darkfrost nodded. "I preferred to discuss it with you," the muscular deputy meowed. "Well, what do you say?" Flamestar asked. "What will you give us in return?" The leader looked thoughtful, then replied, "Nothing." Darkfrost narrowed his eyes. "So how do you expect us to give you some of ''our ''land, when you give us nothing in return? You aren't even kind to us." "Where is your kindness, Darkfrost? Don't you want to be known for your kindness?" Flamestar asked. "I don't think so," Darkfrost replied. "I may consider it if you consider giving us something in return." "I won't give you anything. I'll ask BlazeClan if you are so intent on letting us starve." Flamestar flicked his tail. "CloudClan, let's go." Jaywing stared after them. "They don't look starved." "Flamestar's a fibber, which is another reason I didn't give him land," Darkfrost mewed. "Let's hunt."